Battles
by Myranya
Summary: Takes place after Winter’s Heart. Although the story centers, at least for these first chapters (more to follow), on other characters, it's still a sequel to ‘Asha’man Warder’ and ‘Bonded’. If you don’t read those first, don’t complain if
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after Winter's Heart. Although the story centers, at least for these first chapters, on other characters, it is still a sequel to 'Asha'man Warder' and 'Bonded'. If you don't read those first, don't complain if you're lost!  
  
The Wheel of Time belongs to Robert Jordan, I just play here.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Gabrelle carried the tray with the pitcher of wine and the worked, silver goblets through the short halls. Whatever Taim called it, it was still a large farm house and the halls were not near as wide as those in a real palace would be, nor the rooms as large. Of course, the rich furnishings made up for a lot, she had no idea where Taim got some of the more elaborate pieces.  
  
She had been at this undercover job for the better part of a week, and with little success. Taim really was suspicious, not of her in particular but of everyone, even his servants. A few days ago she had tried to get a look at his desk, remarking there were rings on it that would damage the wood if left alone -there had been rings, of course, she had made sure the goblets had been slightly wet when she had put them down earlier. But he had gathered up everything on the desk and cleaned it off before telling her to wax the whole thing. Another time she'd tried to take his coat away from him to have it cleaned, but he had quickly told her she could take it in the morning. Of course, there had not been as much as a scrap of paper in the pockets then. His room was clean of anything that held any information, and he never let her alone in his workroom.  
  
Now, he had called for spiced wine and cups for two, and Gabrelle hoped the visitor he was expecting would be of use in her quest. She went into Taim's workroom, and put the tray down. A man she did not know was with Taim, a short man with an arrogant look, wearing enough lace for three men. He was certainly not one of the Asha'man, but he looked too sure of himself in this place to be a noble. For some reason, the man made her skin crawl. She knew she had to find out who he was.  
  
Taim and his visitor had been speaking but they had broken off when she came in. She poured the wine for both of them and handed them their goblets, then tried to dally flicking at some dust on the fireplace. Not that there was a lot of dust there or anywhere, she'd been over this room at every opportunity and it would be hard to find a cleaner place in the Black Tower. Taim dismissed her impatiently. The visitor had ignored her, starting to speak again as soon as he had his wine, then throwing Taim an irritated look when he halted him. Gabrelle knew it was even more important to learn his identity, no one looked at the M'Hael that way, not where he could see. She bobbed a curtsy and left quickly.  
  
Gabrelle went into the next room where she had set up some things for a situation like this. She pushed a heavy chair up against the door so no one could surprise her, threw a rag and a tin of floor wax down so she could explain the chair, and quickly, very quickly, made three swipes across the wood so she had indeed been waxing the floor -the Oaths really could be a pain sometimes. Then she crouched down close to the wall adjoining Taim's workroom. There was a knothole underneath the desk, just a couple hands above floor level. As she pressed her ear up against it she could not hear a thing, as she had expected Taim had warded the room.  
  
For one moment she hesitated. A ward worked both ways, unless there was a specific need to make it one-way, and what she needed required only a very small amount of Saidar, but there were many Asha'man in the palace. If one of the stronger ones came through the hallway just then, would he be able to feel her? It was a risk, but not even an Asha'man would be unlikely to disturb Taim at this time, and she knew this visitor was important. Carefully she channeled the smallest tendril of Saidar, piercing the ward.  
  
".the same numbers," a voice that was not Taim's said. "You promised me an army of dreadlords."  
  
"It has been difficult since the Taint is gone," Taim's voice replied. "The protection the Great Lord provided was a powerful tool in getting and keeping a hold of them."  
  
Gabrelle's breath caught. She had him, and she knew she should leave right then, but she was frozen in place, and continued listening.  
  
  
  
"In my day we had many who were willing to serve the Great Lord for the power alone, it should still be enough in these days," the first voice said sharply.  
  
"Of course, my Lord," Taim's voice answered quickly. "There will be no more delays."  
  
"See that there are not," the first voice came back. "There will be a place among the Chosen only for those who do not fail. Next time I visit I expect at least twice the number."  
  
"As my Lord commands," Taim's voice replied.  
  
Gabrelle could hear from their tone they were about to break up. Light, what was she thinking? She should've been out of here as soon as she heard Taim name the Great Lord. She let go of Saidar and scooted away from the wall and the knothole. She grabbed the floor wax and rag in one hand, replaced the chair in one motion, then took a deep breath and tried to appear calm before going out into the hall. She left the room and had taken just a few steps when she suddenly heard Taim call out.  
  
"Aby!"  
  
She jumped, knowing at the same time that would give her away. For a moment she considered making a run for it, but the corner of the hall was too far away, she would never make it. She would have to talk her way out, or face what would come. At least Logain would know if anything happened to her. She turned.  
  
"I am sorry my Lord, I had not heard you," she said, her face smooth again.  
  
"Take the tray and cups with you. I do not need them anymore," Taim ordered.  
  
"Yes, Lord," she managed, curtsying. She returned on her steps, picked up the tray, and took it away, all the time expecting to be stopped, shielded, wrapped in Air or far worse. Nothing happened. She took the tray to the kitchen and then sneaked out the back door.  
  
  
  
Taim waited only until she had left his workroom before he called Valen. The Soldier entered immediately.  
  
"That woman who just left, Aby, she's a spy. Follow her, she will go either to the village or to Caemlyn. As soon as you know which, kill her. Whatever happens, make sure she does not get to her destination," Taim told him.  
  
Valen saluted, turned on his heel and left. He did not ask questions and Taim did not expect him to.  
  
As the Soldier was gone, a moment of doubt took Taim. Should he have taken the woman right here? No, he had enemies in more than one place and he wanted to know who had sent her, this was quicker and easier than making her talk. He also rather would have her killed away from the palace. Valen had been a thief and a mercenary, he would easily be able to handle the woman. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Wheel of Time belongs to Robert Jordan, I just play here.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Gabrelle walked briskly towards the Crafts Town. Of course, she could never be seen as Gabrelle at the palace, or as Aby in the village, so she had a small seamstress's workshop where she changed. She would come in the front of the small building, go through the workshop into the small, partitioned- off room in the back where Mistress Canler would sit if there was no one in the shop, and change there. Then she would leave through the back door. No one was in the workshop at this time of the afternoon. Mistress Canler lived with her husband in the village and she would already have left to make supper.  
  
  
  
  
  
Valen had followed the woman into the Crafts Town, sneaking silently into the house after her. The sun had not gone down yet, but inside the workshop it was dark enough to hide between the bolts of cloth. He could just see the woman in the back room, which was lighter so it would be hard for her to spot him in turn. He wondered briefly what she was doing here, the M'Hael had been sure she would go either to the village or to Caemlyn. If she were to meet anyone here, he would have to act quickly. Then suddenly he felt his skin crawl and he gasped as he saw her shimmer slightly and change. The woman was Aes Sedai! For a moment he hesitated. Then he remembered the M'Hael's orders that she should not be allowed to reach her destination.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabrelle was nervous as she entered, quickly going into the back room. It was sparsely furnished with a table, a chair, a small fireplace and a few hooks for cloaks and hats. She let go of the Mirror of Mists and if her senses had not been heightened by Saidar, she would not have heard the small gasp.  
  
"Who is there?" she called, then cursed herself for giving her advantage away, letting them know she had heard. Light, she really was so nervous she did not know what she was doing! She filled herself with Saidar, throwing up a shield of Air. Almost at the same time, she felt something push at the Source, and she lashed out, slicing the invisible flows that tried to shield her. She tried to counter with a shield of her own, but whoever was after her, he was too strong. The next moment a fireball slammed into her shield of Air, bouncing off and setting fire to the tablecloth. She ignored the fire, throwing lightning into the other room while backing away to the door. She still couldn't see who it was who had followed her, but she was certain he was not a full Asha'man or she would have been dead already. Taim must not have known who she was! She still had a chance.  
  
Opening the door without taking her eyes off the front room, she backed through, then she threw a wide scattering of fireballs into the workshop. Using those as cover she let the shield of Air weaken so she had enough of the One Power left to open a Gateway. She was not strong enough to handle a Gateway while holding so much Saidar into a shield, and with the shield up, even a weak one, she could just manage a small one. She had to duck to get through the opening. But it was big enough. Under normal circumstances, Travelling within the Black Tower was strictly forbidden, the danger of hitting anyone too great. But Logain had a small area behind the house that was always left open, if unmarked, and it was here she emerged and let the Gateway slam shut behind her. She rushed into the house, flustered and out of breath, then burst into Logain's room.  
  
Of course Logain had already felt her shock and fear. In a few brief sentences she told him what had happened. He listened, his expression grim. "Is the Forsaken gone?" he asked.  
  
"He was gone when I left, I do not know if Taim has a way of contacting him," Gabrelle said.  
  
"Let's hope he doesn't," Logain replied. Then he called Toveine and rushed out, Gabrelle and Toveine following 


	3. Chapter 3

The Wheel of Time belongs to Robert Jordan, I just play here.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
As they left the house, Logain called out to the Dedicated. Word spread quickly and a blackbird's call spread through the village warning those who were farther off. Dedicated came running from everywhere.  
  
"Channel as you need, no restrictions on Taim and his men," Logain told Toveine, as he knew all of those who held one of the Reds would be telling them.  
  
Logain knew he had the greatest numbers, but some of Taim's men were exceptionally strong. The M'Hael had picked out many of the stronger men, and many of the most experienced channelers who had been at the Tower a long time, since before he had arrived. But later on, he had kept many of the Dedicated away from the M'Hael and many of those were strong enough to be full Asha'man now, too. Several would have been full Asha'man if Taim had not been careful to bestow that rank only on those in his favor, and they had their own followers among the Soldiers they taught.  
  
They approached Taim's palace with most of the Dedicated and Soldiers right behind them, the Aes Sedai among them. Logain raised his voice using the Power.  
  
"Taim, your game is up. I know you are a Darkfriend. Come out and surrender and I will be lenient with those you have corrupted."  
  
Taim did come out, but he did not look like someone who was about to give up, holding Saidin to bursting and his Asha'man following him closely. The shield of Saidin he held was stronger than any walls could be.  
  
"This is rebellion, Logain, you have no proof," Taim called back. "Break off this nonsense and I will forget every face I see along with yours."  
  
"I have all the proof I need," Logain replied. Of course, he had not expected Taim to surrender, nor did he believe one word of what Taim said about those who stood with him. But it had to be said.  
  
Taim was the first one to attack. Without further warning he channeled a wave of fire and lightning, most of it aimed at Logain but sending some scattered bolts into the Dedicated as well. Of course, Logain held a shield of Air of his own, and so did everyone around him, so nothing of that first barrage struck home. He countered with lightning of his own, and seconds later there were balls of fire and bolts of lightning flashing all around. Taim's men attacked hard, often aiming at him but also striking wide, at anyone who might not be holding their shield as strongly. Taim made the ground erupt and he had to concentrate to keep his footing, cut Taim's flows before the ground would be too unstable and treacherous to walk on. Several of the Dedicated stumbled, but of course they picked it up and sent the same weaves back to Taim immediately. Someone went down but an Aes Sedai rushed over, laid her hands on him, and he got up again.  
  
Then suddenly there were more Aes Sedai, those from Tar Valon making their way through the battle to join their Asha'man. Logain had not be sure they would come, but he had hoped they would. The Aes Sedai were all channeling, attacking and Healing, and no matter how many men he had, it did help. Some had linked, others moved around the field to wherever any man went down. He did not have the time to look around much, but he thought all the sisters had come. It would a boost to morale to see the sisters had arrived, for those who were bonded but also for the others.  
  
Lightning and fire was shot back and forth, and he held his shield of Air up while meeting each attack. Large showers of rock and dirt rained down on them, most of it deflected by the shields everyone held. He lashed out with a rolling wave of fire, hoping to get underneath Taim's shield, but the M'Hael cut it off before it even got to him.  
  
Logain was stronger than the others, stronger than any of the other full Asha'man except for Taim, but he was also the prime target of Taim and those who fought with him. He could feel the waves of Saidin beat at his shield of Air. Some of the larger balls of fire would bounce off and hit those near him; with so many fighting close together they soon learned they had to hold shields up all around them. Some men fell, but with so many Healers, Aes Sedai and Asha'man, few stayed down. He could still hold every weave, but the continuous barrage aimed at him was taking its toll. He reached out and Gabrelle opened herself, allowing him to link with her.  
  
As he felt the additional Power flow through him, he glanced around for Toveine. Where was she? He had last seen her at the start of the battle, when a fireball had glanced off Canler's shield and rolled into the back of Duco's legs, she had gone over and Healed him. For some reason, she had not returned. Then suddenly he spotted her. She was circling wide, around the outbuildings that lined the large green in front of Taim's palace. Light, what was she up to? Was she going to attack Taim from behind? But that was crazy, the moment Taim turned she would be dead! She couldn't be planning that! He did not have time to think about it as Taim and his Asha'man never let off on their assault, but linked with Gabrelle he did hold enough of the Power to throw even more lightning and fire at them, making sure that whatever Toveine was up to, they did not spot her.  
  
It seemed to take an eternity for Toveine to make her way around. Most of the time she was hidden behind the buildings, but with the bond to help him he could spot her from time to time in between. Taim and his Asha'man did not see her, looking only at the battle in front of them. Then she was at the corner of the palace itself, pressed against the wall so she was out of sight for anyone who did not know she was there. She stepped out and channeled, shooting a large fireball at Taim's back.  
  
Whether Taim felt her channel, or saw the reactions of those who had not seen Toveine's slow circling around the buildings, Logain would never know. At the last moment, Taim turned, holding up his arm in front of him in a reflex. The fireball slammed into Taim's arm and he doubled over, cradling his burned arm with his good hand. Yet he still did not lose control of Saidin, lashing out viciously with bolts of lightning, hitting Toveine where she still stood in plain sight, never trying to run or duck back around the corner.  
  
Logain screamed as he felt the shock in every nerve of her body, exploding into a physical pain, then the sudden emptiness. Gabrelle gasped behind him. He shook his head, trying to clear it, firing lighting of his own at Taim.  
  
"Make sure he does not get to the others, don't let them Heal him!" he called out.  
  
A rain of fire and lightning was now directed between Taim and his men, and a wall of Air sprang up as well. Logain kept up his assault at Taim himself, but the man did not let his shield of Air slip. Taim tried to make his way to the Asha'man, but the Dedicated now all directed their weaves at him. Suddenly the slash of a Gateway appeared and Taim, still bent over his injured arm, stumbled through. It snapped shut behind him.  
  
As Taim was gone, the fight went out of the other Asha'man. A few opened Gateways of their own the moment they saw their leader flee. A couple lost control of their shields of Air and went down. Others released everything but their shields and held their hands up, signalling surrender. Within minutes, the battle was over. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Wheel of Time belongs to Robert Jordan, I just play here.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
"Evin, set up a perimeter guard in case Taim or any others try to return. Mezar, take two others with you and follow Taim -others who can also read residue if anyone can. Androl, I want a casualty report," Logain ordered, the moment the last of Taim's men was shielded.  
  
"We have two Dedicated down, one Soldier and one sister -apart from Toveine," Androl said, looking uncomfortable. "Anyone else has been Healed."  
  
Logain simply nodded in acknowledgement, not allowing himself to feel what he had no time to feel right now. He looked around. Nearby, Thim was sitting on the ground, leaning against Krystah. Healing took a lot out of anyone and if he was not mistaken, Thim had gone down twice, in that first attack when the ground had erupted, and he thought that later he had heard Krystah call for a Yellow. Judging from the scorched rags that were left of his coat, and the fresh pink skin over most of his upper body, he had taken severe injuries, but he had been on his feet again, channeling fire and holding that dome between Taim and his men, until the end of the battle. Now he was already fast asleep, Krystah's brown-fringed shawl covering him. But he would be all right with rest and food, as anyone who had been Healed.  
  
"Androl, help Thim to his place, and any others who are too tired to go on. Canler, interrogate those who were taken prisoner. Welyn, go to the Royal Palace and warn the lady Elayne of Taim, he might try to go there or to any other place with people who can Heal him. Gheral, you Travel to Cairhien and report to the Lord Dragon," Logain went on with his orders, and turned to Gabrelle. All others had saluted and rushed off on their errands, but Gabrelle did not even wait for him to speak before shaking her head so little that most people would not even have seen it. He gave her a brief nod in return. "Sjani, report to the Amyrlin at Tar Valon," he said instead, picking another from among the sisters. The Green curtsied, turning away immediately.  
  
Then suddenly Androl was back. "Logain, we have a problem."  
  
"What is it?" Logain asked.  
  
Androl did not answer but simply led the way across the field. Along the side, three of the Yellow sisters sat together with two of the Asha'man who were proficient at Healing. A badly burned body lay on the snowy ground, but the five of them were clustered around someone he could not see amongst them all. Then he recognised the dead man, and he knew.  
  
The small group opened up as he approached, and he saw Nenya, the Green curled up in fetal position, not moving. Desandre took the word. "She's in shock from Biron's death," she said. "If an Aes Sedai dies, her Warder must be bonded again and sometimes he can be saved, but many do not live, and Nenya has had a bad shock from her Warder's death so recently. I do not know if she will make it."  
  
"But if she is to make it, she will need someone to take her bond?" Logain asked.  
  
Desandre nodded. "It will not be easy even if she does live," she warned.  
  
Logain nodded grimly, then looked around at those who had gathered around. "You heard her, any volunteers?" he asked.  
  
The men looked uneasy. There were a number of Dedicated who had come along, and also a small group from the Two Rivers, Soldiers still. Many looked away, avoiding his eye as he looked around the circle, and he could hear a few mutters of 'bad luck' coming from among them. He sighed, considering his options. He could not order anyone to take her, not with the risk it entailed. He was in no shape to take her himself, but if it came to that he would have to. He was responsible for her, he had been the one to take the Aes Sedai into the Tower and he was the one who had led them into this battle. He looked around at the men again.  
  
Then a Soldier stepped forward from the Two Rivers group.  
  
"Back home I thought a lot of things were bad luck," he started, nervously. "Aes Sedai and the One Power and all that. But well, now I can channel myself and, well, it seems a lot of things I said and did back then aren't all so clear anymore. I know I'm just a Soldier and all, but if I may, I will take her bond, Sir."  
  
Logain studied him. He could be no more than twenty years old, but that was older than many others, and he sounded sincere. He was also the only one who had come forward. "It is a big risk you are taking, Ewal isn't it?" he said, recalling the young man's name.  
  
"Ewal Coplin, Logain," the Soldier replied, his voice steady now. "I understand the risk."  
  
"Then take her," Logain told him, and he watched as Ewal sat down next to the Green and started to channel.  
  
After a few moments he turned away, scanning the battlefield. Androl had reported another Dedicated and sister among the dead. "Who are the others?" he asked him.  
  
"Quenton and Chayanne, Logain," the Taraboner reported. "The Red's got only minor injuries, looks like she died from the shock."  
  
Logain sighed, then turned back to the Soldier and the Green sister. There was still too much to be done. "Find a place for Ewal and Nenya, she shouldn't be taken to Biron's place. Then get me a report on structural damage. And an update on the perimeter defenses."  
  
He could no longer see smoke from the fire that had started when Gabrelle had fought off Valen in the Crafts Village, but it was almost dark and he had not had time to look before. Some scattered lightning and fire had hit here, closer to the palace, as well.  
  
All in all it was late at night before he finally made it to his house. He would have to be moving into the palace now -he was not going to call it the palace, the thing was a farm house for Light's sake- but for tonight he only wanted to go to his own place, and get away from all that was now his responsibility. He walked up the stairs and sat down on the edge of his bed. Gabrelle followed him closely. She had not moved from his side ever since Toveine was killed.  
  
"Why did she do it?" he asked. "She hated me, Gabrelle, she hated me with all her heart."  
  
Gabrelle did not answer as she sat down next to him.  
  
"I guess she finally did find a way to get to me," he said softly, shaking his head. "Light, it hurts, Gabrelle, it hurts!"  
  
Still not saying a word, Gabrelle took him into her arms and he cried until he finally fell asleep. 


End file.
